inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:InazumaFan/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Endou Mamoru page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 04:30, 19 November 2010 Hello. Well, in the list of songs, I have to remind you in the third opening ( Tsunagariyo! ) In episode 64-65, the title scene is not a 'goal' in the galaxy but Raimon Junior High buildings. Please re-check and there is a new opening ( Opening 6) starting from episode 108. That's all. Sapphirez 01:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey! Just droppin' by and saying hi! :) I just noticed that you actually edit many times here so i'm encouraging you to keep on doing it! :) AdventureWriter28 09:45, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Progress Nice progress, many people only drop by here and edit here for a split second then just go away after, they don't edit most of the time so congrats for editing so much! Again, keep up the good work! Hope that you continue editing in this wiki! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 10:05, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Actually i didn't do that much :) Hey, here are some tips if you like :) Sorry if i keep on kinda like following you but it seems you can help the wiki a lot! (Actually you have edited everytime you visit the wiki, that's amazing) Oh and you can just call me by my real "first" name, My real "first" name is Ciara :) Now for the tips! *One thing that most pages lack are pics. Watch some hissatsu on youtube then press print screen then paste it on paint, after that save it as png format. And upload it to where it is needed then tadaa! You have a pic! *Organize some pages like adding something about them like background, appearance, personality, plot overview, hissatsu, quotes, gallery, trivia. I just saw your profile and kept laughing on the funny pic! Oh and your not a bad editor! :) Your actually editing a lot you know :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 13:50, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Hey! Do you have any fanfictions or fanarts in mind about Inazuma Eleven, even if it is a crossover? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 06:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Maji de Kansha Could you link me to the two pages? I'll see what to do. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 17:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hiya! Merry Christmas!!! Have a nice Christmas! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Just asking Do you have a facebook account, cause i have not much friends in my school to talk to about anime, actually i have only one friend who likes anime, the rest of my friends well, they like other stuff.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 09:00, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello Inazuma Fan i am Endou konou..^^ i am a girl i loved your edits i would like to know you more if you wanted..!! Endou konou 08:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou Activity Hey, it's nice to seeyou active again! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yup ^_^ Matsukaze is so cute when he was little! ^_^ just watched ep 1 of Inazuma Eleven GO and it was great! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Wohoo! ^_^ so kawaii!!! ^_^ Filipino ka rin? Nabasa ko sa profile mo na filipino ka.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:26, May 5, 2011 (UTC) okay lang yun, kahit kailan di ko sasabihin kung saan ako sa pilipinas nakatira O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Idaten Jump Yeah, it was my account not me. My brother loves it and I like it too. My brother (who uses my account) made that wiki. That wiki has literally nothing, I use it to just use my admin and bureaucrat abilities for fun 'cause I have work on many other wikis. If you could help, I would appreciate it and if you did really great work I could make you the admin too :). I just have two questions: #Where did you learn about Idaten Jump Wiki? #Do you know where I can watch or read Idaten Jump anime or manga 'cause I can't find any site where I can read or watch? [[User:Natsu11|'Natsu']]-Talk- 13:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) By the way, why has the theme and the banner changed? Re: Songs Well, it seems that the List of Songs page is better than the other page so i deleted the other one. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 12:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Finished. :) Well, if there's anymore pages like that just tell :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 05:09, May 18, 2011 (UTC) beyblade wikia The beyblade anime wiki is open for every one to go there ,please come in this wiki we have very less users. The website is www.beybladeanime.wikia.com Re:Spotlight Well, to help out, just add what you know about the articles, so far i would suggest the character pages since it would be a lot easier in that pages than hissatsu and Episode pages, thanks for being concerned ^_^ --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Stubs Some users add stubs like that and some forget to remove the stub template when it has many info already. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it's okay :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 04:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Movie Yep, i already watched it. It was really good. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 05:50, July 31, 2011 (UTC)